Black Dawn
by sportyjenifer
Summary: What if Dimitri never died? What if Rose had saved him from being attacked? What if Rose didn't have to go to Russia? What would their lives be like? Rose saves Dimitri from being attacked. Blood, sweat, and tears. Is it really worth it...
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of these sentences I do not own. Mainly the first couple paragraphs, due to the fact that a certain person never dies, I felt it was needed to 'rewrite' where Dimitri gets attacked and Rose has no chose but to run. So, here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

We were in a narrow part of the tunnel, and not all of us could get through to the Strigoi. I was stuck in the back. Ms. Carmack was beside me, and she had enough visibility to light up a couple of the Strigoi, making it easier for those guardians in the fight to stake them. Alberta caught a glimpse of me and a couple other guardians. "Start running!" She yelled.

None of us wanted to leave, but there wasnt much we could do. I saw one guardian fall, and my heart lurched. I hadn't known him, but it didn't matter. In seconds my mother was on the Strigoi attacker, driving her stake through his heart.

Then I lost sight of the fight as I rounded another corner with three guardians with me. Farther down the corridor I saw a faint purpleish light. The exit. Faces of other guardians peered in at us. We'd made it. But where were the others?

We ran into the exit, emerging into the air. My group clustered by the opening, anxious to see what had happened. The sun, I was dismayed to see, was nearly gone. The nausea hadn't left me, which meant Strigoi were still alive.

Moments later, my mothers party came tearing the hall. One more had gone down. But they were so close. Everyone around me tensed up. So close. So, so close

But not close enough. But three Strigoi lay in wait in one of the alcoves. We'd passed them, but they let us go by. It all happened so fast; no one could have reacted in time. One of the Strigoi grabbed Celeste, his mouth and fangs going for her cheek. I heard a strangled scream and saw blood everywhere. One of the Strigoi went for Ms. Carmack, but my mother jerked her away and shoved her forward toward us.

The third Strigoi Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I've never seem Dimitri falter. He was always faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi caught him by suprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken.

I stared. It was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle.

He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him toward the ground. They grappled, strength against strength. Something seemed to take me over, I assumed it was my adrenaline rush, and I ran as fast as I could to him, back in the cave.

No one saw it coming**,** not even myself, which is probably why no one could grab me in time to stop me. I heard people yelling after me, I knew they were following after me. Dimitri was still fighting with the Strigoi, some part deep inside me knew. It knew if I didn't get to him fast that he would die. I quickly shoved that thought behind a wall and forced my legs to run faster. My mother knew what was happening, even though she wasn't watching me. She was focused on her own Strigoi. Apparently a few more had showed up. Everyone was back in the cave helping, fighting. I was a few feet from Dimitri when I pulled out my stake.

Dimitri saw me coming, he must have used all his strength to try to push the Strigoi off of him. It didn't work as well as im sure he thought it would. But it was all I needed. All we needed. I didn't have a clear shot at the Strigoi's heart, so I went for what for whatever I thought would distract him. I pushed the stake as hard as I could into its side. I knocked it off its balance, and started attacking it. I knew very well I would die if I didn't grab a stake, or if Dimitri didn't hurry up and stake the thing himself.

The strigoi's eyed glowed what I thought was even redder. Dimitri was at my side, just before another Strigoi appeared. The blond Strigoi grabbed my stake and threw it on the ground. Suddenly out of no where, my mother appeared and took the second Strigoi that had just joined us. I watched my mother dance with it. Trying to get in a good shot, when I heard a nasty snarl. I looked in the direction in where it had came from. The blond Strigoi had a stake lodged right threw its heart. Dimitri was quick to pull it out and grab mine from the ground. He was breathing hard when he handed it to me. He nodded at me. Clearly out of by breath.

I could hear the hard breathing of everyone around me, including a few snarls coming from some Strigoi. I whirled around, my stake in my hand. The first thing that caught my eye was the exit. Barley any purpleish light showed through. Panic shot threw me. I looked around. Three Strigoi were left. Stan, my mother, and Alberta were the ones doing most of the fighting. Ms Carmack ran toward us. "You need to get out of here!" She yelled at me. "They'll be fine. You need to go Rose! We don't know how many their are left, if they're are. I dont think it's best if we stick around to find out. We've lost to many already." I was watching my mother. The only people I really cared about most were Dimitri and her, Dimitri was out of harms way, now she was too, as I watched her stake her Strigoi. She went to Alberta side to assist her.

She glaced back at me and nodded quickly. "Go! We will be fine! Rose, run!" I could see the pain in her eyes just before she turned to continue helping Alberta. I swallowed hard, i just stood their. All three of them looked so tired. I didn't want to leave her here.

Dimitri grabbed my arm and tugged me. "They'll be fine. Rose, we have to go!" I didn't look at him, I was focused on my mother. She looked like she was ready to pass out. I could feel tears welding up in my eyes. "Roza!" Dimitri shook me. I looked and him and blinked, a few tears fell from my eyes. I nodded slightly and ran with him and Ms. Carmack out the cave. As we passed Stan he staked his Strigoi. He looked at my mother and Alberta. I looked with him. I could tell they were going to win. He must have too, because he joined our group.

We ran outside. The cold air hit my face. The nausea had left me as we ran farther away from the cave. Ms. Carmack was leading the group, Dimitri was behind her holding my hand dragging me along. Stan was behind me. I looked back to see Stan staring at me. "You have to run faster Rose. We all do. Come on. She'll be fine." I knew Stan was talking about my mother and not Alberta. Just then I saw my mother and Alberta exiting the cave. Hope flushed threw me. But quickly left. Alberta was limping. My mothers arms around her helping her. I knew if there were any more Strigoi in the cave they would get them. The sun had gone down completely. And that thought really scared me. "Mom!" I yelled as loud as I could. She looked at me and half smiled. I stopped running.

"Rose, what are you doing?" The others stopped running to. Worry was on all of their faces.

"We have to help her." I pointed to Alberta. They all breathed sighs of relief. "We have to." I begged. "If there are any more Strigoi in there, and they come out-" I swallowed hard. "They will die." I could see them deciding it in their minds. They looked at each other. I grabbed Dimitri and pulled him toward me. He looked shocked. "Please" I whispered. "We have to save them." Dimitri nodded and looked at the group.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and help them" Dimitri looked at me, I gave him a hard look, He knew I wouldn't leave them both. "Rose will be here too." I nodded.

"Belikov-" Stan started.

"We will be fine. Go" Dimitri took on his guardian voice. "Now. Hurry, before something else happens." We all stood their for several moments before. Stan nodded and grabbed Ms. Carmack and left. I had just turned when Stan spoke.

"Good luck." I looked back at him. He was talking to me. I nodded and turned toward my mother. We had reached them, they were both breathing hard. Alberta was bleeding badly. My mother was almost carrying her. My poor mother. She looked so tired. I opened my mouth to say something but my mother spoke instead.

"Please Rose." She held up her hand. "We'll talk later." She looked at Alberta. "We need to save our strength." I nodded. I reached for Alberta, half expecting my mother to yell at me, but she didn't. I put My right arm around her shoulder and my left arm on her hand that was around my neck. Dimitri helped and grabbed her other side. My mother trailed behind us. I was started to clam down now. Until I felt the nausea come over me. I opened my mouth to say something while I looked around. I looked behind me and looked for me mother. I saw her about fifteen feet behind us, when i saw it. A strigoi reached out and grabbed my mother.

"NO!" I screamed and I watched as the Strigoi snap my mothers neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" I screamed.

"Rose!-" It was too late. The Strigoi had already snapped her neck. Tears flooded from my eyes. I let go of Alberta and collasped on the ground. No. This wasn't happening. My mother was one of the best guardians. She didn't not just die. She was not laying on the ground cold and lifeless. No. No strigoi could take down my mother. She was a Strigoi killing machine. She always ways. Especially in the cave earlier. I sat their and cried like a little kid as Dimitri ran toward the Strigoi who had just killed my mom. I didn't watch him do it. My eyes were glued to my mother. I felt the nausea leave my body and was glad that evil monster had died at Dimitris hand. I should have done it though. I should have killed that horrible beast that took my mothers life.

I felt someones strong hands on my arms pulling me up. Dimitri was holding me. His strong arms were around me. My arms were by my side. I felt like a doll. Suddenly I heard voices. People from the academy. I knew their voices but didn't bother to put names to them. I stood their with Dimitri. I saw Stan run to my mothers lifeless body. Along with a few other people. _He must have gotten help._ I couldn't move. My mind wasnt connecting with my body. People were trying to talk to me, ask me questions. None of them registered. Only one.

"Give her space. She's been threw enough today." Dimitri's voice was the one that registered, but people continued to attempt to talk to me. "Damn it you guys!" Dimitri switched his voice from a stern yell to a whisper. "She just watched her mother die." They finally understood and left me alone. _She just watched her mother die..._ The words repeated themself over and over in my head. I was still standing in the same place as i had been when I watched my mother die. Dimitri didn't saying anything to me. He didn't try to pursade me to move or talk to anything. He simple noted that i wasn't handling this well.

"Rose!" I turned to see Lissa running toward me. Tears stained her beautiful face. Dimitri let go of me, as Lissa ran into almost knocking me over. As soon as she did I started crying hard. Harder than I probably have in a long time. Lissa didn't let go while she spoke. "Rose, I am so sorry. I can't believe this happened" She was crying as hard as I was. "I'm here for you if you need me. Rose." I looked up at here. She took my face in her hands. "I love you, and ill always be here for you. Always, no matter what." She let go of my face and hugged me. I was still crying but not as bad.

After what seemed like hours but what was probably only 10 minutes, Lissa let go and Dimitri put his arm around me. "You should go." I looked at him. He looked as if he was about to cry. My heart twisted. My mother meant so much to so many people, and now she was gone. Just like that. He brushed away my tears and took me in his arms. "I'm so sorry" He whispered. I nodded barley.

"He's right, Rose. We should go get you cleaned up and out of here safely." I let go of Dimitri and started toward the school. Lissa walked beside me. I didn't think about much on the way back to the academy. I just kept replaying the scene of my mother dying. The picture just kept appearing in my head. The feeling of nausea, the Strigoi stepping out from the behind the tree, my cry to her, her attempted cry to me. Tears weld up in my eyes. I never saw much of my mother. She had always but her guardian duty ahead of her, but regaurdless I loved her. She was my mother. I wondered what she would have said if she had enough strength to kill the Strigoi. What was the rest of her sentence? The image of her face appeared and I heard her call my name. More tears jerked at my eyes. Would she have said she loved me? Would she have said that she was proud of me for killing those Strigoi in the cave? Would she just have have laughed, the smile reaching all the way to eyes and said that no strigoi was going to kill her... The list went on and on.

I had been so lost in thought that when I snapped back to reality I was in my bathroom watching Lissa turn on the shower. She turned around and walked over to me. "Do you want help?" I didn't need our bond to tell me that she was worried. I had somehow managed to push Lissa and her feelings out during the entire fight.

I shock my head. She nodded and left me alone. I started removing my clothes when I noticed myself in the mirror. I had a few black and blue marks along with some scratches on my body. I looked at my eyes, they looked like they were stained red. There were dark circles under my eyes. I looked tired and worn out, I felt like it to. After a few more moments of looking myself over in the mirror i got into the shower. I wanted to wash my worries away with the dirt down the drain. I didn't want to think about my mother anymore. Or the fight with the Strigoi. So I pushed all of the previous events behind a wall, in hopes not think about them for a while.

I finally got out of the shower and tried off when i opened the door to Lissa's and I's bedroom. She was gone. I wondered where she would be. But figured she was hungry or something. I got dressed. I threw on a black sweater and a pair black sweats. I kept my hair down, it was still damp from my shower. I had no clue what time it was. I looked at clock. It was 10 pm. School would start in a few hours, but I highly doubted we would have it. I was tired. I need sleep and bad. I crawled into bed. I silently cried their for a while before falling asleep. I didn't want to wake up to the horrors that awaited me.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat with Lissa Christian and Eddie at breakfast. And the silence was killing me. Sure there were other conversations going on around us, but my group was silent. Everyone knew who had died fast night. The academy had made an announcement earlier. A lot of us cried. Even guardians. Everyone was wearing black. Their was no funeral today, it was just a sign of respect. The guardians, the students. Everyone. It was so hard to not think about it, the air was thick with shock and disgust and horror. It was sickening. Some of them had it written all over their faces, mainly the ones who was close to someone that had died. Me, being one of them as well. Several people had come up to me and gave me their reguards and apologizes. I rarely said thank you. I just nodded. A few of them gave me a hug, I knew the rest of the day would be like it. But i didn't want things to change between my friends and I. I didn't want it to be awkward. Even though all this death was around us.

"We're all screwed. Guardian Hathaway was one of the best. If she's dead, we all are." I picked up a conversation that was happening only a few feet away. I looked over in that direction. A blond haired girl was the one who had said it. I didn't know her name, but i've seen her around. Especially seen her fight. She was actually pretty bad ass for her age. She looked about 14. A cute brown eyed boy spoke next.

"Hmm, I dunno."

"Were already short of guardians as it is. Something has to be done." I knew without even needing to look at her, that she was Moroi. She sounded like she belonged on the council. I turned away from their table back to my own. All three of them were watching me, Lissa blushed and they all looked away. I sighed and tried to tap back into their conversation. "She's right. We _are_ screwed."

"No, I dont believe that." A boy said. This caught my attention and I turned around. "We have a lot of good guardians out there, and a lot of good ones in training." He elbowed her and she giggled. Obviously there was something going on there. I stood up and walked over to their table. I placed my hand on his shoulder. This startled him. He looked up and me. I gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you." I said. He gave me a confused look, so I continued. "For being brave." He blushed and nodded. I looked at the rest of his group and then left before anyone could say anything. I walked out of the cafeteria, but quickly looked back at my friends. They were all watching me with curious eyes, sadness burned in their eyes, and my heart twisted. I swallowed back tears. I needed some fresh air.

When I had finally gotten outside I walked over to the grass and fell on the ground and layed there. I looked at the sky, I watched the clouds. It was acctually pretty nice outside. A voice startled me. "Your to brave Rose." I lifted my head up. Someone was leaning against a tree, but a shadow covered their face. It kind of creepy actually, but i wasnt afraid. I put my head back down and stared at the sky.

"You think?" Honestly I didn't think I had been very bravey lately.

"I do actually." I couldn't seem to pick out whose voice it was. "I admire you for that."

I chuckled. I don't know why, but I did anyway. "I wish I knew what you were talking about." I sighed.

"I think you do." Oh. "You were brave enough to fight. You were brave enough to leave the academy and take Lissa with you. You were brave for a whole two years out there. You were brave talking to those kids in there." I sat up. Whoever this person was was right. I was brave. Sometimes I felt like I was being brave for more than just myself. And sometimes it felt good. I wish I could feel like that now. Maybe somewhere inside me I did. I just didn't have the strength to let it show, or even admit it to myself. I sat up.

"I think-" I was talking to no one. Whoever was standing there had left. For some reason it bothered me that I didn't know who it was. But it felt good talking to whoever it was. I leaned back and day dreamed on the ground. I listened to the birds around me. I hadn't known I had fallen asleep until someone was touching me. I jolted up. Adrian was smiling at me. He apologized for scaring me.I didn't say anything i just nodded. He lost his smile. He looked really sad.

"I dont think it's fair Rose." I had no idea what he was talking about, good thing he continued. "You want things to be back to normal. You want your friends so badly to act like nothing happened. You want the conversations to be back to normal-to be back at all." He cleared his throat and stiffened. "But you don't make any effort to change it." This hit a nerve. I snapped at him.

"What do you know?`You didn't just kill a bunch of Strigoi. You didn't watch your mother die." I admitted to myself i was being harsh, but it was true. But what came out of my mouth next, I did not expect. "Your just a worthless piece of crap, who goes around telling people how you think they feel, drinking and smoking like a sack of shit." I had just unloaded all my angry on him. Adrian opened his mouth to say something but instead stood up and started walking away. "Wait-Adrian" Shit. "I didn't mean too-" He turned around and faced me, and held his hand up. I stood up and prepared to chase after him. I could see in his face I had hurt him-bad.

"No Rose" He put his hand down. "Go ahead and yell at me. It won't matter. We both know I would've came back," Well this was shocking to hear. "Cause I'm in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

"No Rose" He put his hand down. "Go ahead and yell at me. It won't matter. We both know I would've came back," Well this was shocking to hear. "Cause I'm in love with you." My mouth dropped.

"Adrian..." I whispered, my voice trailing off. I didn't know what to say. He just looked at me with a blank expression, but his eyes said it all. My mouth was open but no more words came out. Adrian was waiting for me to say something, but the truth was I didn't really want to. And the fact that I didn't, made him sad. He looked at the ground and turned away. I followed him with my eyes until he disappeared around the corner of the building. Well, he certainly wasn't helping my cope. I knew someone who would though.

I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. I knocked again, it opened. I saw Lissa's beautiful face, well part of it. She only peeked out. "Oh." Her cheeks flushed. "It's you." She opened the door and I stepped inside. Christian sat on the bed, looking uncharacteristically tired. Lissa was still in front of me. She looked up and me like a dog that had just peed on the new carpet. I returned a confused smile and attempted to walk past her but she moved with me.

"Uhm.. Lissa?"

"Yes?" She said frantically.

"What are you doing?" I eyed Christian who was looking like he murdered someone. What were they up to. I tried tapping into Lissa thoughts, one of them was worry. So, I pushed them back behind my mental wall.

"I-we-uhm-you-"

"This is a bad time." It was then that I had just noticed what she was wearing-a bathrobe. Great. I turned and opened the door. Before I closed it I said "I'll uh come back later."

"Rose-" Lissa started sternly, but I closed the door behind me. Several kids were watching me. I rolled my eyes and decided too take a long walk.

I walked all around. I saw the academy's church and thought about going in, but I knew it would be full of students and guardians. Even at such a weird hour. Well it wasn't so weird to me. I had to once get used to being up when the sun was out. It was probably about 1 in the afternoon. It was kind of nice actually.

I was about to pass the church when something caught my eye. I turned. On the other side of the church it looked like someone had just disappeared. I walked over, where could they have gone. I was not about to start seeing things. It looked like an ordinary wall, covered with vines and flowers that had grown their over time. Another thing caught my eye. A odd looking crack in the wall. Slowly I walked over to it. I examined it. It was at least 7 feet long, and very perfect. I took a step back. Was this a door? Thats not possible. But when I looked too wear a normal handle would be on any other door, I saw a real old fashioned handle. Well, I didn't know this was here. I grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. I'd never heard of this secret door before. And believe me, I knew everything about this school. Apparently not. I opened the door and saw a long hall like entry. It went back about 20 feet, where, surprisingly, there was another door. It was about five feet wide. It's walls were covered in a beautiful stone, well most of it was covered in beautiful flowers id never seen before. It was so beautiful. It looked like it came from some fairy tale place. I walked forward slowly taken in what was before me. A few butterflies flew around. I wondered who else knew about this place. The walls were gorgeous. The flowers really stood out. This place was beautiful. I was a bunch about half way down the hall, i sat down and drank in all that was around me. A voice broke the silence.

"Pretty, isn't it? I turned to see Dimitri looking around smile. I hadn't heard him come in. He was really quiet because he was 2 feet awat from me, either that or i was oblivious. So he was the one I saw come in here. His eyes meet mine.

"Yeah, beautiful..." My voice trailed off.

"Just like you." He smiled, and I blushed. I broke our gaze. He took my hand and kissed it. "I'm really sorry that happened to your mother." Way to ruin a moment Dimitri. "I know you don't want to hear this, or maybe you do" He shrugged. "but I didn't have a clue on how to comfort you earlier." I saw him look at the ground from the corner of my eye. "I'm really sorry..." He was beating himself up for it. Was be blaming himself for my mothers death. I took his hands in mine.

"Look, none of this is your fault." He gazed longingly into my eyes. He looked so beautiful. "There's no sense in beating yourself up for this." I paused because a butterfly flew right passed my face, distracting me. He cupped my face in his hands. His voice barley a whisper.

"I can't stand you being hurt." He swallowed hard. "It kills me Rose. And... and when I saw you crying like that" He looked away. I blinked back tears. "Roza." He said and looked at me, and then our lips meet.


	5. Chapter 5

Electricity shot threw me. Every time Dimitri and I touched it was magical. Anything from a brush on the arm to a deep passion filled kiss. It was always charismatic.

But, this time it wasn't a hot make out session. It was soft, and filled with care. His kisses were delicate, almost like he was afraid that I would crack then crumble if he was to eager and daring. I couldn't help but smile against his lips. This was like a scene straight out of a fairy tale. Something that rarely happened to me. All these beautiful flowers around me. And the butterflies and Dimitri. He was the prince. Hell, he was a god.

He drew his hand up to my face and gently placed it on my face. His touch was warm. Almost unbearable. He has been acting so fragile around me lately. Was he afraid that his days were numbered, like my mothers had been? The thought was quickly drown when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Actually, every thought was drown. Except him. He was all I could think about.

Something clicked in me. I wanted him so badly. I wanted him to be mine forever. I wanted to trade him my heart for his. I was captivated by him. I was coveting him for so long. And he was mine now. And at this very moment I didn't care if anyone found out. I didn't care if anyone saw us. I wanted to be able to walk around the academy-and for that matter anywhere-and hold his hand, to kiss him in public, to even touch him in public. To show everyone how I felt about him, how much I cared for him. And without having to worry about someone finding our secret. It didn't matter to me. It didn't matter and hopefully it wouldn't matter ever.

He broke our kiss. I felt dismay run through my body. But I forced myself to act happy. I didn't want to act like a slut. I wanted to make sure he knew I liked him more than just for his looks or the sexual attention. Even though he already knew I liked him for many more reasons. I opened my mouth to begin to tell him how I didn't care what people thought. And that I would be ready to take on anyone who seemed to have a problem with us, when he spoke.

"I can't, Rose." He said a little out of breath. I guess I had the same effect on him and he did on me-then the words registered in my head.

"Wait-what do you mean you can't? I thought we-" I was taken aback, but he interrupted me with a laugh.

"No, no." He smiled. What the hell? "I meant, I can't go on like this," My mouth dropped. Was he about to throw this all away? "Not having anyone know about us." He sighed. "It's killing me. I want to be able to touch you in public." He paused and touched my cheek. "I want to be able to flirt with you in public." He gave me a quick sweet kiss. And then blushed. Yeah, he actually blushed. "I want to be able to do that."

Well, even though I was thinking the exact same thing, I was not expecting him to say anything like this. "Dimitri-I-"

"I know you want this too." I swallowed hard and nodded. Where we really going to go public with this? "I can tell your scared." He frowned. My lips parted slightly. It was true I was scared, but I didn't want him knowing. So the only answer I had was to kiss him. It was a quick one because I knew what I wanted to say. I leaned back and whispered in his ear,

"I think about you everyday. Your the only thing that matters." He shock his head.

"I'm so not." He smiled. "You are, you always will be." I blushed. "Rose, you are so beautiful. Sometimes when I'm with you, I don't think I deserve you."He laughed. "I actually don't deserve you." I opened my mouth to argue but he put his hand up. "At all. Your something special. And you don't even realize it. Your life's so fragile. And if anything ever happened to you..." He looked down and shook his head. He sighed then looked back up. "I don't know what I would do. I'd never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you. I'll anyways protect you, no matter what" He said sweetly. I knew my face was getting pinker and pinker. He was so amazing. I kissed him on the lips hard.

"Nothings ever going to happen to me. As long as your watching me," I smiled. "Which is hopefully forever." He nodded in agreement.

"Forever." his whispered. Then kissed me.

I pulled back and stared there at him. He just smiled. I had he scoot over and I rested my head in his lap. I stared at his beautiful eyes. We sat in silence. It was really beautiful. Eventually I closed my eyes, and fell asleep while he stroked my hair.


End file.
